Just for you
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Porque aunque quisieras que él te mirara con otros ojos tal como tú lo haces, no lo hará. El corazón no decide de quien enamorarse y eso lo sabías de sobra. [Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Me estoy acostumbrando a presentar los retos tarde, me estoy volviendo una irresponsable u-u. Bueno, aquí esta esto, disculpen el Ooc, nunca he manejado este personaje así que estoy segura que tiene mucho de ello. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **[Just for you]**

•

•

Y suspiras, consciente de que su mirada no se desviara del frente solo para posarse en ti. Caminas a unos metros detrás de él para deleitarte aunque sea con la vista de su ancha espalda cubierta por una capa idéntica a la tuya, intentas disimular las miradas que le das pero te ves descubierta cuando uno de tus compañeros te codea y sonreí burlonamente.

─ Te ves como una idiota observándolo así. ─ lo fulminas con la mirada y giras la cabeza hacia el lado contrario tratando de ignorarlo.

─ Solo digo la verdad. ─ se encogió de hombros con un gesto desinteresado.

─ Vete a joder a otro lado, Erik. ─ respondes fastidiada, piensas en que haberle contado tu pequeño secreto ha sido una mala idea pero necesitabas desahogarte.

─ Eres demasiado obvia, un día de estos te descubrirá y no sabrás que hacer. ─ se adelanta unos pasos dejándote atrás, se detiene un segundo meditando sus siguientes palabras.

─ Deberías olvidarlo, por tu propio bien. ─ dice y continua su andar, empiezas a cansarte de escuchar las mismas palabras siempre.

─ Como si fuera tan fácil… ─ susurras para ti, en un hilo de voz, sabes que él puede escucharte y en su mente estará maldiciendo tu idiotez y masoquismo.

Y es cierto, porque a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, las luchas interiores que desataste dentro tuyo para evitar algo que ya era inevitable, no pudiste, fuiste débil y por ello te encuentras ahora en esta situación. Fue imposible para ti no enamorarte de él, no cuando muestra preocupación por tu bienestar, cuando esta tan dispuesto a ayudarte a redimir tus pecados, cuando te muestra una de sus tantas sonrisas de medio lado. Fue imposible para ti no amar su cabello cerúleo, sus preciosos ojos, sus bellas palabras. Amarlo era como estar cayendo al vacío pero que de la nada alguien te tienda una mano, que él este allí sujetándote para no dejar que te hundas en la profundidad del abismo.

Así como amarlo era estar en un paraíso, también era una condena a tu propio infierno. Sabías que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más y no pudiste evitar que esos sentimientos florecieran dentro de ti, tú misma te metiste en esta encrucijada y lo sabes, eres consciente de tu error.

Pero no te arrepientes, porque en ese amor encuentras una fortaleza que considerabas perdida, porque cuando piensas en él encuentras una paz inexplicable, una sensación de tranquilidad que llena tu vacía alma. Estabas tan sumergida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que te encontrabas a su lado.

─ ¿Sorano? ─ te desconcentras al oír su voz y evitas mirarlo a los ojos, desvías la mirada a otro lado intentado aparentar indiferencia.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ te reprochas mentalmente el haber respondido de manera brusca, él te queda observando y te pones más nerviosa.

─ Te noto extraña, ¿hay algo que te moleste? ─ _"Tú"_ quisiste responderle pero callaste, volteaste para reunirte con los demás y hacer de cuenta que esa conversación nunca pasó.

Sentías su mirada sobre ti pero no giraste, seguiste avanzando hacia tus compañeros en busca de crear una barrera que mantenga atrapados esos sentimientos que quieren salir a flote.

Al caer la tarde se refugiaron en una cueva que encontraron en su camino, dijiste que saldrías a tomar aire fresco y te alejaste del lugar, necesitabas estar sola para pensar con la cabeza fría.

─ Sorano. ─ un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo al oír una voz muy conocida ─una voz que te encanta─ volteaste lentamente solo para toparte con su rostro sereno.

─ ¿Una mujer no puede tener privacidad? ─ te quejas y él suelta una pequeña risa, tratas de controlar tu sonrojo y giras el rostro. ─ Ve a molestar a la pelo de algodón de azúcar.

─ Meredy ya está acompañada. ─ respondió. Se colocó a tu lado y maldijiste el momento en el que se te ocurrió salir afuera.

─ ¿Qué necesitas? ─ cuestionas mostrando desinterés ─pero te mueres por saber la respuesta─.

─ Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto. ─ te encogiste en tu lugar ante lo dicho, si estas a solas con él sabes que cometerás alguna estupidez. De hecho, ya podías escuchar la voz tan odiosa de Erik diciendo "te lo dije".

─ ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

─ Considero urgente lo que tengo que decirte. ─ su rostro se puso más serio al igual que su voz y supiste que él realmente necesitaba hablar contigo. ─ Sé que es lo que te sucede, al principio dude pero pienso que es una solución muy obvia.

Sudaste frío al escuchar sus palabras, por un minuto supusiste que te habían descubierto y lanzaste miles de maldiciones al cielo, él arqueó una ceja ante tu comportamiento.

─ Definitivamente soy una estúpida. ─ dijiste y lo miraste, su rostro permaneció imperturbable. ─ ¿No vas a decir nada?

─ Sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual. ─ tus ojos se abrieron en demasía sin creerlo, ¿acaso eso había sido una declaración? ─ Sé que es amar a alguien y no tener el valor para decírselo. ─ la sorpresa y emoción de tu rostro se esfumó dando paso a la decepción, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

─ Deberías expresar lo que sientes a Erik, puedes arrepentirte después. ─ te aconsejó sonriendo como siempre ─una observación equivocada pero que a la vez te alivia─, por esta vez, te permites devolver el gesto.

─ Gracias. ─ asiente y se retira, observas el camino por donde se ha ido y sonríes. Puede que no tengas el valor suficiente para ser rechazada, pero te complacerás disfrutando de estos momentos.

Aún si su corazón no te pertenece, por lo menos te sacias de su aprecio y sonrisas que brinda para ti, solo para ti.

•

•

•

•

 **Que alguien me diga que esto se puede considerar como romance, ¿no? Bien, fracasé xD. Bueno, por si no lo entendieron ─incluso yo me enredo con lo que escribo─ es el punto de vista de Sorano sobre su amor no correspondido hacia Jellal. Sí, muy dramático xD.**

 **Lamento la demora ─deshonra sobre mi vaca─, intentare ponerme al día con los demás retos que tengo pendientes, nos vemos, bye.**


End file.
